


Something Special

by Embryn



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A cute one shot, Complete, Embryn, F/M, Jasper Hale x Reader, Reader is Jasper's mate, Twilight x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embryn/pseuds/Embryn
Summary: You and Jasper share a special kind of moment.





	Something Special

"Come on, Jasper! We're going to be late!" You said excitedly, half dragging the man out of the school doors.

"There's no hurry." He said calmly, although a small smile was present on his face. "They won't start without us."

The weather forecast said that there would be a massive thunderstorm that night, and while you knew that you wouldn't get any rain tonight due to your location, the thunder provided the perfect opportunity for the family to play their favorite game.

Baseball.

"Still! Everyone else has already left." After you both got into Jasper's car, he started to drive rather quickly to his home. It wasn't surprising that you had arrived at your destination in only a matter of ten minutes. Not that you minded.

Following Jasper inside, you waited in the living room while he went to change. Since you were a human, you wouldn't be playing, which was kind of disappointing. It was still fun to watch though.

"Oh no, the human is here!" Smiling at the sarcastic remark, you turned to see Emmett, and rolled your eyes in a playful manner.

"Hello, Emmett. Ready to lose?" Talking to Emmett was always fun, but taunting him was better. His reactions were priceless. 

"To who?" He grinned, clearly confident.

"Jasper. He's on the opposite team this time." Your tone was confident, just like Emmett's.

"If you're so sure about that, want to make a bet?" 

It took you a moment to consider this. Making bets with Emmett wasn't usually a good choice, as he usually found a way to win. At least, he always found a way to win against you.

Right when you were about to reply, you felt a hand on your shoulder. Turning, you saw Jasper standing there, twirling a bat in his other hand.

"Trying to get (Y/N) in trouble, Emmett?" He asked, making Emmett grin.

"Not at all, brother. Just making a little bet."

Jasper rolled his eyes and took your hand, having you follow him out the door. Looking back at Emmett, he winked at you and you shook your head.

Even though Jasper's power gave him the ability to feel emotions, he couldn't quite figure yours out. You had learned to mask them or seem impassive somehow, and it intrigued him.

Little did he know, you were absolutely in love with him.

Once you arrived at the clearing, you stood a bit out of the way so you could watch the game about to take place. The clouds had once again taken over the sky, dark and menacing. Thunder began to sound and the game began.

It was a close game, with everyone running and throwing so fast that you could only see blurry outlines. Nevertheless, you watched, captivated by the game.

Finally, it was over. You could hear Emmett saying something, but couldn't hear over the low rumbles of thunder that still remained. 

Arms wrapped around your waist and as you turned around, you saw Jasper standing there.

"Hey, Jazz!" You said, smiling at him. To your surprise, he smiled back.

"Darlin', you're something special." 

Leaning down, he gently kissed you and you had to process this a moment before you kissed back, adoration and love coursing through you.

"I love you, Jasper Hale." You whispered as he kissed your forehead.

"And I love you, (Y/N) (L/N)." 

That day, was truly, something special.


End file.
